


My Beloved

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [8]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Poetry, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She is beyond the belief of all beliefs.” Richard/Kahlan. Music from the poetry of Rumi, adapted by Deepak Chopra.</p><p>Original vid post, including download links is <a href="http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/561825.html">here on dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladymajavader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladymajavader).



<http://vimeo.com/3652808>

Password: **beloved**  



End file.
